The automotive industry often requires the usage of new technologies that allow the constant innovation of its new aerodynamic models. Among this kind of necessary technological developments there are the processes focused on the manufacturing of the automotive primary cable of low tension.
The quality, service, and prices must be competitive in world markets, this will only be achieved by continuing to make technological changes as the automotive industry does.
The ultra-thin wall cable is an example of these technological changes. Since they have competitive advantages in their manufacturing, with an adequate equipment, they offer a quality product with competitive prices.
The cable has some advantages over a conventional cable, its objective is to lighten the vehicle weight. It increases the fuel efficiency and the production, it standardizes the numbers in the chemical-physical and mechanical tests, it reduces the wall thickness, it allows a bigger circuit integration in the harness offering more options of commodity and comfort, among others.
Nowadays, most of the conductors used for a gauges smaller than 22 are made from a very refined electrolytic copper or alloys, which has a typical characteristic of elongation and switch intensity of 30+% and 135,000 lb/in2. An inadequate intensity or rigidity conductor can produce stretching of the wire during the cut of circuits in the manufacturing of automotive harnesses. An inadequate rigidity conductor can provoke a loss of orientation of the wire during the last application.
The intensity of the conductor is important in the extrusion operation and principally in the continuous crosslinking of the curing and insulation operations. The conventional thermoplastic PVC insulation materials that are now used, have a wire wall of 16 thousandth thick, to reduce these numbers, other PVC material or special mixtures are required. The reduced size wire needs improvements in the conductor manufacturing, more precision during the stage of extrusion of the insulation and improvements in the insulating material.
The applicant has developed, for these new necessities, a primary cable of low tension, It is characterized by an ultra-thin insulation thickness. It is an automotive cable with a red copper conductor, smooth and annealed according to the ASTM B-3 norm, that permits to conduct electric current (ohmica) to any part of an automotive vehicle.